one_shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign:Meetings
The crew of the Mynock has created an elaborate system of rules to manage their post-mission meetings as well as for planning sessions during meetings. This page may be better as multiple different pages. Pre-Mission Meetings: Mid Mission Vetoes: In Episode 26 Leenik and Tryst call a tribunal to update the veto rules. Whenever a crew member picks up any clipboard, vetoes are immediately reset. Post-Mission Meetings: Officially begin when a crew member of the Mynock picks up the clipboard on the ship after a mission has been completed. The meeting consists of several rounds, and each round is specific to a certain subject. Crew members cannot bring up any topic from another round, with one exception: the flashback. Minutes are taken except during dares, though they are not read or used in any way at the next meeting. After each round there is a subsection for questions specific to topics covered that round. During the round itself, questions are not allowed, though a crew member may still choose to answer them. This rule may be circumvented by phrasing a question as a statement. Brief Introduction. The person who picked up the clipboard begins with a brief introduction to the meeting itself. Immediate Concerns Applies to any time critical issues, such as elephants in the room, or life-support concerns like food or snacks. Successes Each member of the crew names one thing that was a mission-related success for them. Debrief A section that is normally skipped since everyone is on the mission together. It's unclear if this is the correct place for this round, or if it should come earlier. Failures Each member of the crew must name another member of the crew, and state a single way in which they failed during the mission. Once a person has been selected as having failed, no one else may name them, and the person who failed is not allowed to choose the person who chose them. Tamlin and Tony are part of their own group and may name only each other, and must use stage whispers. Failures may not be rebutted and must be acknowledged. Guilt may not be used during acknowledgment, or the person who was assigned guilt gets all his or her vetoes back. If guilt or further rebuttals occur, then surplus vetoes may be issued. Mysteries In this round, unresolved issues may be asked in the form of mysteries. Unrelated questions are not permitted, unless they are in the form of a new mystery. Additionally, clarifying questions may be posed during the mystery section, rather than waiting until the question subsection. Desires Each member must state one thing they desire. Dares may be added to other crew member's desires. Dares are the only way to prevent a crew member's desires -- side from Desire Vetoes or Desire Conditions. If a member applies a condtion to someone else's desire, that person is able to apply a countercondition to the other person's desire. General Muckery At the start of the general muckery round, the General Muckery Record is played. This round is for pushfights, slapdashes, fighting words and mudslinging or mudslanging (depending on gender). Closing Ceremonies During the closing ceremonies, two members fight with wooden swords. The closing ceremony theme song is played during the fight, and the lights are flipped off and on like a strobe light. While this is going on, the person who touched their nose last must read a poem of their choice. Flashbacks Each crew-member gets one flashback that they may use to go back to any previous round or section that has already passed. Flashbacks must be seconded and thirded. Flashbacks only refresh once every three meeting sessions. Meeting sessions occur once at the start of a new mission (the planning meeting) and once at the end of every meeting (the closing meeting) Dares: Dares are formally issued when a crew-member (The Arbiter) says "I dare you to..." towards another crew-member (the Daree) and then a neutral crew-member seconds the dare. The minutes are officially suspended during the dare procedure and no writing may occur. A neutral party formally asks the Daree if they understand the dare, and then asks if they have any clarifying questions. If the Daree issues a clarifying question to the Arbiter, then the Daree must answer, but they get to name one twist that modifies the original dare. The Daree may ask further questions regarding the further twist, though further twists will accumulate. Once a twist has been accepted, the Daree may ask subsequent questions towards an earlier twist, though the Arbiter will still get to add subsequent twists. At any point, the Daree may call it quits and accept the dare as it has been issued. Once a dare has been accepted, a neutral party will ask if any other neutral parties have quibbles or mitzes (quibbles on pranks). Once the dare has been accepted and there are no further quibbles, everyone must put on their dare hoods.and once hooded, the Arbiter will light the Dare Candle. The Arbiter then inspects all twists, and announces their satisfaction. Once the dare has been completed, the Dare Hoods are removed and the Daree must blow out the Dare Candle. The Daree issues the Arbiter either one punishment (humiliating or embarrassing), two penalties (drudgery or work) or three sanctions. It is unknown at this time if dares can be issued during missions, or only during meetings. Crew-members also receive dare vetoes, which they may use to veto any dare that they are not part of. They only receive one dare veto per mission, and it is likely that they reset at the same time as normal vetoes. There are no penalties for not accepting a dare, although it was decided by the current Dare Commissioner (Leenik) that the Arbiter is allowed to use a twist to declare that a dare cannot be refused, however the Daree is granted one free unrefusable Counterdare against the Arbiter at a later date. Arguing with the Dare Commissioner's ruling without immediate apology grants the crew-member a censure. 7 censures earns a demerit, 8 demerits earns a one month delay before the next time that member is Dare Commissioner. Censures and demerits reset every month. (The meeting rules are featured in Episodes 15,16, 40 and 41.) (the following section is not #Kanan, it is only a fan effort to formalize the meeting procedures) FORMAL RULES - 18 G.R.C. § 1030 (a) Basic Structure The meeting shall be composed of several sections dedicated to a specific topic, each followed by a round of questions. These sections may be interrupted by a number of optional segments, which shall be addressed in sections (b) and © (1) The Clipboard : (A) A meeting shall be considered to have begun when a crew member (hereafter "CM") picks up the meeting clipboard, on which the minutes of the meeting shall be recorded. : (B) The clipboard bearer (hereafter "CB") shall call the meeting to order without undue delay. (2) Reading the Minutes : (A) The meeting shall begin with the CB reading the minutes of the previous meeting and addressing any unresolved issues. : (B) If it is agreed by all present that there are no unresolved issues, this section may be skipped. (3) Successes : (A) In this section the crew shall go around the room and each CM shall name one (1) success they are particularly proud of. : (B) Each CM shall have free reign to name ANY event involving their person as their success. (4) Failures : (A) In this section, each CM shall take turns naming one thing another CM failed at. : (B) Once a CM has had a failure named, no further failures by that CM shall be called out. : © A CM who has been called out may not in turn call out the CM who called them out. : (D) Junior CMs shall form a separate group from senior CMs, and may only criticize and be criticized by each other, and then only in a stage whisper. : (E) No rebuttals are allowed to failures; the failing CM shall simply acknowledge and learn from the failure. : (F) If a crew member who has been vetoed attempts to guilt another crew member for their failure, then the crew member who issued the veto shall have their veto returned. (5) Mysteries : (A) In this section, any CM is free to bring up any unresolved mysteries encountered during the mission. : (B) Questions may be asked during the body of this section so long as they pertain to the mystery at hand. (6) Desires : (A) In this section, the CB shall go around the room and ask each CM if they wish to express one (1) desire. : (B) A CM may apply a conditional to another CM's desire, making it an Amended Desire, provided they allow that CM to do the same to their own desire. (7) General Muckery : (A) Prior to beginning this section a CM must put on the General Muckery record : (B) This section of the meeting is for proposing goofs, gimicks and or gags, using fighting words, or mudslinging/mudslanging (8) Closing Ceremonies : (A) During the closing ceremonies, CMs shall perform the following tasks, which must be performed contemporaneously: :: (i) One CM shall read a poem of their choosing. If no CM volunteers one may be selected by the Nose-Goes Method :: (ii) Two CMs shall engage in swordplay with wooden swords. :: (iii) One CM shall turn the meeting room lights on and off as quickly and regularly as they are able. :: (iv) One CM shall play the closing ceremony theme, either via record or if they are able on an instrument of their choice (b) Additional Components The following meeting segments are optional and may be used as described below. (1) Dares : See: 18 G.R.C. §1030 © (2) Two for Tea : (A) At any point once per meeting, a CM may propose taking a two-minute break for tea. : (B) If the motion is seconded, it carries. : © At the start of the break, all senior CMs shall chant in unison "Tea for Two, Two for Tea, Tea for Two, Two for Tea, Tea for Two, Two for Tea." : (D) At the conclusion of the break, the meeting shall continue from exactly where it left off. (3) Debrief : (A) The debrief shall be included in a meeting at the request of any CM. : (B) If the request is made prior to the meeting, it shall follow the reading of the minutes. : © If a CM requests a debrief during the meeting, it shall be conducted at the CB's discretion. (4) Flashbacks : (A) Each CM may invoke one Flashback per four meetings. : (B) A Flashback is used to temporarily return to any earlier section of the meeting. © Dares (1) Prohibitions on Distribution of Dare Procedures : (A) The body of 18 G.R.C. § 1030 © shall not be reproduced in whole or in part outside of any complete publication of the Galactic Republic Code. : (B) Violation of 18 G.R.C. § 1030 ©(1)(A) shall be punished pursuant to 18 G.R.C. § 2381. : © No recording of any kind shall be made while a dare is in effect, including the recording of meeting minutes. : (D) No CM shall acknowledge the existence of 18 G.R.C. § 1030 © under any circumstances. : (E) Violation of 18 G.R.C. § 1030 ©(1)(C-D) shall be punished pursuant to 18 G.R.C. § 793. (2) Declaring a Dare : (A) ... (3) Clarifying Questions & Twists : (A) ... (4) Quibbles : (A) ... (5) Performance of the Dare : (A) ... (6) Punishments, Penalties, and Penances : (A) ... Category: Campaign Bits Category:Procedure